Java Edition
Minecraft: Java Edition-это оригинальная версия Minecraft, разработанная Mojang AB для Windows, macOS и Linux . Notch начал разработку 10 мая 2009 года, публично выпустив Minecraft 17 мая 2009 года. Полный релиз игры состоялся 18 ноября 2011 года, на выставке MINECON 2011 . Содержание 1 уникальные особенности 2 Разработка 2.1 создание / Доклассика 2.2 классика 2.2.1 Испытание На Выживание 2.3 Indev 2.4 Infdev 2.5 Альфа 2.6 бета-версия 2.7 официальный релиз 2.8 демо-версия 3 элемента управления 4 Системные требования 4.1 оборудование 4.1.1 минимальные требования 4.1.2 Recommended requirements 4.1.3 Software 5 Reception 5.1 Awards 6 Trailer 7 Trivia 8 References Unique features Main article: Java Edition exclusive features Java Edition is sold directly by Mojang, so it does not have to go through platform holders' certification. Java Edition has its own launcher. Logging in with a Mojang account is required to play the game. Besides the latest version and latest snapshot, most past versions of Java Edition are available through the launcher. The launcher allows for separate profiles that are useful for mods, development versions, and old versions. Java Edition's code is more easily modified than the other editions, and so it has by far the most robust scenes for mods and custom servers. Realms for Java Edition is a separate service from Realms for Bedrock Edition. Owners of Java Edition who bought the game before October 19, 2018 can redeem a free copy of Bedrock Edition for Windows 10.6 Development Main article: Java Edition version history Creation/Pre-classic Main article: Pre-classic Cave game Notch got the idea for Minecraft after playing Infiniminer with other members of the TIGSource forums in 2009.7 Other influences include Dwarf Fortress, Dungeon Keeper,8 and Notch's own previous project, RubyDung.9 Notchface.png “ I realized that a game that simple yet that dynamic had a lot of potential to turn into a really great game, and kept coming up with things I wanted to change and stuff I wanted to add. „ — Notch on minecraft.net When he first started working on Minecraft, Notch had planned for it to just be a small project. For instance, when Notch uploaded the first YouTube video of Minecraft on May 13, 2009, he had not yet decided on a name, and simply referred to it as a "cave game".1011 The name "Minecraft: Order of the Stone" (a reference to Order of the Stick, a web comic and "one of the best things on the internet")12 was announced the next day13 (from a suggestion a TIGSource forums user gave in an IRC chat14), and then shortly after, it was shortened to "Minecraft" as it was much simpler and to prevent people from confusing it with Order of the Stick. The game was finally released for an "early private singleplayer alpha" on May 16, 2009.15 Classic Main article: Classic Minecraft Classic Minecraft 0.0.11a was publicly released the day after the private release on May 17, 2009,16 and the game received mention on IndieGames.com the day after that.17 This phase was later named Minecraft Classic.18 In July, Minecraft was rewritten to use the Lightweight Java Gaming Library (LWJGL).19 Until Minecraft Beta reintroduced it, Classic was the only version of Minecraft with the Creative game mode, which gives players an infinite amount of each block to build with without having to gather them as in Survival mode. A multiplayer test also occurred shortly before the Survival test. Survival Test Main article: Survival Test Survival Test was released as a version of Classic on September 1, 2009. It was the introduction of Survival Mode. In it, the player now had to mine blocks, face mobs, and had a health bar. If the player were to die, the map was lost; unless backed up, the user would have to start over with a new map, similar to Hardcore mode. Indev Main article: Indev Indev Indev (short for In Development) was released on December 23, 2009 after Notch received requests to let the community try out new features he was implementing in Survival Test. Indev version 0.31 was released to the public on minecraft.net/indev and available only to people who had purchased the game. When a new game was started, the player would spawn in a prefabricated wooden house. Updates introduced a more complex and realistic lighting scheme than Classic. Indev received more updates after this, adding a few fundamental features to Minecraft as it went. During its lifespan, some updates were devoted mostly to testing new things, like torches or fire. Unique to Indev was level types, similar to biomes and the Dimensions - for example, Floating Islands and the Sky Dimension, and Hell and the Nether. Like Survival Test, if the player were to die, all progress was lost. Infdev Main article: Infdev Infdev (short for Infinite Development) was released on February 27, 2010, and became the third phase of Minecraft's development. It featured the important addition of maps that can generate infinitely, which extended the gameplay possibilities even further as well as other upgrades including new crafting recipes, 3D clouds, a new terrain generator, a more realistic fluid system, and more complex caves. However, Infdev scrapped other features of Indev such as world themes. This, in turn, spelled the demise of features such as 'floating islands' and 'permaday'. These removals are understandable, as Infdev's main purpose was to develop infinite maps. However, some extra gameplay features and items were added, such as the addition of minecarts and the ability to respawn. After being replaced by Alpha on June 28, 2010, Infdev remained available on the official Minecraft website until September 2010, when it was removed. Alpha Main article: Alpha The Nether Alpha was released on June 30, 2010, however, only technically, as the first version labeled as Alpha was Alpha v1.0.1. When this update was released, Notch decided to rename Infdev (June 30, 2010) to Alpha v1.0.0. This phase of the game saw many major features added to Minecraft. Multiplayer for Survival was created, and features such as redstone circuits, boats, new music, new mobs, and a Difficulty setting were added to the game, often without announcement in "Seecret Friday Updates". The Halloween Update on October 31, 2010 was a major update adding biomes, The Nether, new mobs, blocks and items, and other changes. One could see Alpha's introduction of biomes as being the return, at least in part, of Indev's world themes, and indeed the Nether is not unlike the 'Hell' world theme. Another reintroduction in Alpha was the return of multiplayer. Unlike Classic's Creative multiplayer, Alpha's multiplayer was only available in Survival form that is logically called "Survival Multiplayer". It is still playable on the launcher by enabling the "Historical versions" button in the Launch options. Beta Main article: Beta Beta was the fifth and last phase of Minecraft's development before its official release. Beta was released on December 20, 2010. Features that were added include a new logo and launcher, achievements and statistics, weather, Smooth Lighting, dyes, more plant types (two new types of trees and tall grass), wolves and squid, beds, and other blocks and items. The Adventure Update was a major set of updates, focusing on exploring, combat, and add an ending to the game. Features added include new terrain generator, new mobs, blocks, biomes, and items. More generated structures were added; villages, strongholds, mineshafts. Changes to general gameplay include an improved combat system including critical hits and experience, a reintroduced Creative, Hardcore, and a way to finish the game by traveling to The End and defeating the ender dragon. Originally planned to be started in Beta 1.7, the first part of the Adventure Update was released as Beta 1.8 on September 14, 2011. Starting on September 9, 2011, developmental versions were "leaked" by Mojang.20 Beta 1.9 was never released, but 6 pre-releases using the 1.9 version number were made available for users to test and report bugs back to Mojang. On October 18, a feature freeze went into effect and Mojang shifted all Minecraft development focus to fixing bugs and preparing the game for release.21 On November 13, a release candidate of 1.0 was released, along with an official update to 1.8.1 that added sounds from the developmental version. It is still playable on the launcher by enabling the "Historical versions" button in the Launch options. Official release The Ender Dragon in The End The official release of Minecraft, 1.0.0, was released during MINECON 2011 on November 18, 2011 by Notch at the keynote address ceremony at 9:54 pm GMT. Jeb confirmed the version number 1.0 in a tweet while also stating that the game would be officially out of Beta.22 The release includes many features from the Adventure Update that were not included in Beta 1.8. The most prominent feature is an ending to the game, which can be achieved by defeating the Ender Dragon boss in The End. For the full version changelog of 1.0.0, see this page. This is the version of Minecraft that is charged at full price (€19.95, £16.95, or US$26.95) to new players, but Alpha and Beta players receive this copy through regular updating. After the release, Notch said in an interview that he was nervous about releasing a full game that would be rated and reviewed. Upon release, the game was well received and was given high ratings by many gaming websites and fan reviews. Subsequent updates have since been released, with additions such as new gameplay mechanics, new mobs and biomes. For the full list of additions since 1.0.0, see Java Edition version history. The game received the Java Edition subtitle in Java Edition 1.12.2, to separate it from Bedrock Edition, which was renamed to just Minecraft by the Better Together Update. On October 6, 2018, Mojang open-sourced parts of the code for Java Edition, mainly the Brigadier command engine and the Data Fixer Upper. A complete rewrite of the game's rendering engine called "Blaze3D" is being considered for open-sourcing.23 Demo version The demo version of Java Edition is for players who haven't bought Minecraft yet but with some restrictions: The demo version is always set to survival mode Only one world is created (Demo_World) The world will only generate the same Seed: -343522682. The player will have limited time to play the world (when the timer goes to 0, the player can still play, but they can't interact with the world). The player's name is always set to Player. The player will get a bonus chest when they start a new demo world. Controls Main article: Controls § Java Edition Controls for the Java Edition are designed for use with a keyboard and mouse or touchpad. System requirements Hardware See also: Hardware performance According to The Mojang Help website: Minimum requirements CPU: Intel Core i3-3210 3.2 GHz or AMD A8-7600 APU 3.1 GHz or equivalent RAM: 4GB GPU (Integrated): Intel HD Graphics 4000 (Ivy Bridge) or AMD Radeon R5 series (Kaveri line) with OpenGL 4.4 GPU (Discrete): Nvidia GeForce 400 Series or AMD Radeon HD 7000 series with OpenGL 4.4 Storage Device: At least 1GB for game core, maps and other files OS: Windows: Windows 7 and up macOS: OS X 10.9 Mavericks Linux: Any modern distributions from 2014 onwards Recommended requirements CPU: Intel Core i5-4690 3.5GHz / AMD A10-7800 APU 3.5 GHz or equivalent RAM: 8GB GPU: GeForce 700 Series or AMD Radeon Rx 200 Series (excluding integrated chipsets) with OpenGL 4.5 Storage Device: 4GB-6GB (SSD is recommended) OS: (recommended 64-bit) Windows: Windows 10 macOS: macOS 10.12 Sierra Linux: Any modern distributions from 2014 onwards Software 1.6 or newer. Older versions will need to be updated to current versions. Please note that some users experience issues playing Java Edition while using a mismatched version of Java for their operating system (32 or 64-bit), while using certain versions of Java 7, or while multiple versions of Java are installed. Starting from Java Edition 1.12, Java 8 will be required to run Java Edition. If the player does not know whether they have Java 8, installers supply Java Edition with its own version of Java by default. If the player has a laptop with a built-in (integrated) graphics card, rather than a dedicated card, it is highly suggested that they try the demo before purchase.testing A stable Internet connection is required for Java Edition to download game files, authenticate usernames, and connect to multiplayer servers. The player will need to download and run Java Edition while connected to the internet at least once; afterward, the player can play without an internet connection, but will need to connect if they would like to receive updates or play online. Java Edition cannot be run on Windows RT tablets. Java Edition cannot be run on a Chromebook natively, but it is possible to run Java (and Java Edition) on a Chromebook with Crouton set up. Information on system requirements for running a Java Edition server can be found here. Reception Evaluation Publication 92.79% GameRankings 93/100 Metacritic A+ 1UP.com 4.5/5 GamesRadar 10/10 Eurogamer 9.25/10 Game Informer 8.5/10 GameSpot 5/5 GameSpy 9.0/10 IGN Minecraft: Java Edition was first made available for sale during June 2009 and has since sold over 30 million copies. Minecraft has received high acclaim from critics and has since become one of the most influential and successful indie games ever released. A level of popularity which has created an entirely new genre of Minecraft clones.24 The game has been praised for the creative freedom it grants its players in-game, and for how dynamic the overall gameplay is. PC Gamer listed Minecraft as the fourth-best game to play at work.25 A review of the Alpha version, by Scott Munro of the Daily Record, called it "already something special" and urged readers to buy it.26 Jim Rossignol of Rock, Paper, Shotgun also recommended the alpha of the game, calling it "a kind of generative 8-bit Lego S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Shadow of Chernobyl."27 On September 17, 2010, gaming webcomic Penny Arcade began a series of comics and news posts about the addictiveness of the game.28 Video game talk show Good Game gave it a 7.5 and 9 out of 10, praising its creativity and customization, though they criticized its lack of a tutorial.29 On May 5, 2011, Minecraft was selected as one of the 80 games that would be displayed at the Smithsonian American Art Museum as part of "The Art of Video Games" exhibit that was opened on March 16, 2012.30 Awards Трофеи моханга Since release Minecraft has won numerous awards including: PC Gamer's "Game of the Year"31 Independent Games Festival's Grand Prize and "Audience Award"32 Хорошая игра "Лучшая загружаемая игра 2010 года" 33 Рок-бумага дробовик "Игра года" 34 Indie DB "инди года", "Самый инновационный и Лучший сингловый инди" 35 Game Developers Choice Awards "Лучшая дебютная игра"," Лучшая загружаемая игра "и" самая инновационная игровая награда " 36 Трейлер Официальный трейлер был выпущен на официальном канале Mojang в YouTube после полного релиза Minecraft, в декабре 6, 2011. Видео было сделано компанией Vareide вместо Hat Films, которая в прошлом делала обновленные трейлеры и видеоролики для Mojang. Пустяки Исходный код Minecraft: Java Edition, возможно, был размещен в частном репозитории под названием "Mojang/Minecraft" на GitHub, который Бартош бок упомянул во время разработки Brigadier до его выпуска с открытым исходным кодом.37 Ссылки "Minecraft DEJUS рейтинг" – Portal.mj.gov.br "Gamerating" – Www.gamerating.org.tw "Minecraft GRB рейтинг 2016" – Grac.or.kr "Minecraft GRB рейтинг 2015" – Grac.or.kr - " где я могу купить Minecraft?" " Heads up, шахтеры и ремесленники! По состоянию на пятницу, 19 октября в 11 утра CET, Minecraft: Java Edition больше не будет включать копию Minecraft для Windows 10. Но не волнуйтесь – если у вас есть код, вы все еще можете активировать его после пятницы!- @Minecraft, 17 Октября 2018 "Майнкрафт (Альфа)" - форумы.tigsource, 17 мая 2009 года " Dungeon Keeper доступен по адресу gog.com прямо сейчас! Это одно из вдохновений для Minecraft " - @ notch, 3 июня 2011 г the origins of Minecraft - The Word of Notch, 30 октября 2009 г Cave пещера Game tech demo! - The Word of Notch, May 13, 2009 пещерный тест game tech-YouTube ( архив) " заказ палки №1 – - Giantitp Minecraft: Order of the Stone-The Word of Notch, 14 мая 2009 "Re: Minecraft alpha" - форумы.tigsource Early private singleplayer alpha наступит очень скоро-the Word of Notch, May 16, 2009 Minecraft 0.0.11 a для общественного потребления-the Word of Notch, May 17, 2009 "выбор браузерной игры: Minecraft (Markus Persson)" – Indiegames, 17 мая 2009 г сервер является резервное копирование! - The Word of Notch, 28 июня 2010 года я думаю, что знаю, какую игру я делаю-the Word of Notch, 16 июля 2009 года " Ooh, похоже, 1.8 просочился, не то, чтобы я когда-нибудь признался в этом. ;) Будьте осторожны при установке программного обеспечения, которому вы не доверяете.– @ notch, 10 сентября 2011 года " теперь один месяц польский и исправлена ошибка и производительность настройки и оптимизации. - Весело!"– @ notch, 19 октября 2011 https://twitter.com/jeb_/status/128826347178049536 Programmer " Programmer's: играйте с внутренними разработками Minecraft!- автор-Том Стоун. Minecraft.net, 6 Октября 2018 Года "67 игр, таких как Minecraft" – Gameslikefinder " 50 игр, чтобы играть на работе – - Pcgamer, 5 июля 2010 г Minecraft Minecraft Альфа-обзор - Blogs.dailyrecord.co.uk (архивировано с оригинала) " Chockablock: Minecraft Revisited – - Rockpapershotgun, 10 августа 2010 "Mine All Mine, Part One" - Penny-arcade, 7 сентября 2010 года "20 сентября 2010 — Minecraft" – Abc.net.au "искусство видеоигр" – Minecraft.net " Minecraft-PC Gamer UK's Game of the Year – - Pcgamer, 31 декабря 2010 г "фестиваль независимых игр 2011 раскрывает основных финалистов конкурса" - Indiegames, 3 января 2011 "Декабрь 6, 2010-GG Awards 2010: Лучшая загружаемая игра" – Abc.net.au "the Games of Christmas' 10: Day 24 – - rockpapershotgun/2010/12/24/the-games-of-christmas - %E2 % 80% 9910-day-24, December 24, 2010 " 2010 Indie of the Year Awards – - Indiedb "11th Annual Game Developers Choice Awards" – Gamechoiceawards "передать StringReader вместо строк в CommandDispatcher по boq * Pull Request #6 * Mojang / brigadier" - GitHub, 23 июля 2018 года. "Это часть очистки для / обработки кода